This invention relates to the field of electrically amplified musical instrument control apparatus and more particularly to a special sound effect control unit.
In the past, a musician playing an electrically amplified instrument, such as a guitar, was required to set up numerous individual special sound effect units prior to a performance to achieve the full musical capability of his instrument. Typical arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,119; 3,482,029 and 3,530,224. During the performance it was frequently necessary for the musician to physically change the electrical connections of the individual units to employ a desired special effect unit which was distracting to the audience and thereby diminished the showmanshiplike manner of the performance. The electrical connections of the various individual and sometime non-compatible units frequently precluded the simultaneous use of the entire range of special effect units and provided an unsightly appearance to the audience as well. Furthermore, the musician was not able to tell at a glance which of the special effect units were in operation.